powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gold D.Saint
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omniverse Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 18:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being nosy but I saw your message to Kuo. Just wait a few days, you should be able to edit then (I'm still unclear as to how much days, searched everywhere but found no answers). But welcome to the wiki! Gabriel456 (talk) 18:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I really have no idea. Sorry about that Gabriel456 (talk) 19:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yo whats up Gold D.Saint so i reed your message and yes i can totally help with your ability just tell me more details about it.Impotence it sounds interesting. Dude dont forget to add your signature when you leave a message Inter kid (talk) 22:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Power Yo whats up Gold D.Saint so i reed your message and yes i can totally help with your ability just tell me more details about it.Impotence it sounds interesting. Dude dont forget to add your signature when you leave a message Inter kid (talk) 22:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Your Page Yo D. Whats up, no problem man i can make Impotence Power but first you need to check this page Obsolescence see if there is any similarities send me your answers about that page and changes you want to make so it doesnt look similar.Inter kid (talk) 15:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat Yo whats up Gold D. i liked your idea for Impotence page but there somethings i want to ask you before i create your page if you are available now please enter the chat dude.Inter kid (talk) 18:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Gold D. i got knew ideas for your Impotence page, how about 1.Impotence the power to make all powers and users impotent or weak against the user. 2. Impotence power to induce a state of impotence to any being due to users overhelming power or presence. Yo tell me what you think about them and send me a reply as soon as you can. Plus I want to make this new power where the user does not possess any weakness mental,physical or spiritual does grating him immunity to everything i want to call it Flawless imperviability. Dude can you help me choose a better name and find some users.Inter kid (talk) 16:59, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Yo Gold D. long time no see. Your page NEM is awesome that was a surprise dude you pulled an unexpected card.I have been planning to create a page I will tell you the details later. See ya --Inter kid (talk) 19:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Supernatural Swordsmanship Technically, there's nothing to prevent it, but I honestly can't think what you could add that the Enhanced Swordsmanship doesn't already cover... --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Would those be the abilities of the users or the Power itself? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys inter here i know i have been absent for a while but i have made a new wiki and want you to check out and say what you think about and look foward for your collaboration.Thanks if you do it.And Gold D.Sorry i didnt do your page i was away for some time cause i had shcool i hope their are no hard feelingsInter kid (talk) 23:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys inter here i know i have been absent for a while but i have made a new wiki and want you to check out and say what you think about and look foward for your collaboration Thanks if you do it.Inter kid (talk) 23:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC)http://neutral-characters.wikia.com/wiki/Neutral_Characters_Wiki When you add pics to Gallery, add the Series too. 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, February 21, 2015 (UTC) When you add pics to Gallery, remember to add name and series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hayato is not unbeatable.... Hayato is not unbeatable, he told kenich that he wouldn't be allowed to marry miu unless he successfully defeated him, since kenichi is shown marrying Miu at the end of the manga, that means that kenichi defeated him. SO HE IS NOT UNBEATABLE!!! so stop adding him! thank you for your time.SageM (talk) 21:44, March 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM That isn't a theory, its the truth. the manga is over, there is no more anime. And hayato himself stated that kenichi wouldn't be allowed to marry miu unless he defeated him. This is FACT!!! I am not making it up. He is not unbeatable. so just drop it.SageM (talk) 21:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM I am guessing you never read the manga then. Since he is shown on the final page attending miu and kenichis wedding with the rest of the other masters in the photo on kenichi's desk. I have read the entire series, I remember seeing hayato tell kenichi that very fact in the manga. the anime is not the only thing that counts.SageM (talk) 22:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM Look, I am trying to be reasonable here. you are basically ignoring everything that happened in the manga in favor of the anime, am I right? Hayato was beaten by kenichi, that isn't something that can be disputed since its basically proven in the wedding photos. Hayato stated over 5 or 6 times in the manga that he would never allow kenichi to marry miu without defeating him. You can ignore the information if you want, I don't have a problem with that, but you can't add him if its already been proven to be false. Here is proof he beat him- http://www.mangahere.co/manga/historys_strongest_disciple_kenichi/v45/c583/22.html the third picture with miu and kenichi getting married, Hayato is standing in the background of the photo. that proves he was defeated by kenichi and he was alive when they got married.SageM (talk) 22:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning, two more and you get little time out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) When you add pic, remember to add series. Especially in main pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning, one more and you get little time out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, December 19, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fifth warning and you get little time out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:45, December 22, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. It hasn't changed in month. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, January 25, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. When you add new main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Preferably the new one goes to Gallery anyway. When you add pic, series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:25, March 17, 2016 (UTC) When you add new main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Preferably the new one goes to Gallery anyway. When you add pic, series isn't optional. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, March 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add new main pic, old one goes to Gallery. Preferably the new one goes to Gallery anyway. When you add pic, series isn't optional. Third warning. Two more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, April 16, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. 16. Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. Take a look at Page Creation and Details to see what Techniques are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:13, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Never tried, so no idea. Here's the list, so give it a try. If they don't work, you need to contact Community Central and make suggestion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Don't create new categories. You were already warned before not to create new categories. we already have enough as it is, plus the category is already covered by attribute enhancement.SageM (talk) 00:38, March 23, 2017 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, April 23, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:41, April 30, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, May 8, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:52, October 9, 2017 (UTC) I didn't create either page. So I am not sure why your asking me.SageM (talk) 01:17, December 30, 2017 (UTC)SageM